For pressure measuring devices of this type, it has proved to be difficult to obtain reliable sealing between the pressure sensor element and the receiving tube, without affecting the measurement accuracy of the sensor due to mechanical stresses.
The invention consequently has as an object providing a pressure measurement device which overcomes the described problem.